Edmyn Blackfish
Edmyn Blackfish, formerly Edmyn Tully, is the grandson of Lord Harren Blackfish and the Heir to Harrenhal. A member of House Blackfish and the great-grandson of Brynden 'the Blackfish', Edmyn became heir to his grandfather after the passing of his father Roland in the War of the Burning Brand. Appearance Edmyn is of an average height and weight, and sports an athletic build. Like most descendants of House Tully, he has auburn hair, which he keeps short- accompanied by a very slight beard- and bright blue eyes. He can be described as ‘swashbuckling.’ History Edmyn, alongside his twin brother Beric, was born in the year 346 AC to Roland Tully and Serra Reed, and is the grandson and current heir to the Lord of Harrenhal, Harren Blackfish. Edmyn’s childhood was a difficult one, with his father being a less-than-savory figure. As such, Edmyn spent a lot of his youth simply not caring, about... well, much of anything. He attended his studies, took his lessons in the yard, but paid little heed to most everything around him. Much to the chagrin of his father, Edmyn was the eldest twin, and thus was in line to inherit Harrenhal. Beric was far more rooted in reality, a boy-turned-man at a very young age. It seemed evident to most that Beric was the more lordly of the two, and yet Edmyn was the one destined to rule. The boy spent many nights pondering about his own failings and weaknesses, particularly compared to his brother, and these thoughts only helped contribute to his current ways. Though his relationship with his father was poor, the same could not be said for his relationship with his grandfather, Lord Harren. The son of Brynden Tully, and the second in the family to rule Harrenhal, Harren was a staunch and admirable lord, a man greatly respected and admired by his peers. When Roland died from a wound sustained in the War of the Burning Brand, and his mother following shortly thereafter in her grief, it was Lord Harren that took to raising the two young boys.Though he and Edmyn were nothing alike, their relationship was not strained. Edmyn took his scoldings when they came, but still greatly respected and loved his grandfather. Though no great affection is outwardly noticeable, Edmyn still cares for the old man, and hopes the same is true on his part. When Edmyn was twelve, one of his cousins from Riverrun, Lyanna, was wed to Wyman Manderly, and thus traveled to White Harbor. To help strengthen bonds between both of the Tully branches and House Manderly, Edmyn was sent along to serve as Wyman’s squire. Though court in Harrenhal was grand, it did not compare to court in a bustling city. There, Edmyn’s characteristics shone. Edmyn’s skill with a bow grew while he served as Wyman’s squire. Though they largely trained in the use of a blade, Edmyn often sneaked down to the shores to practice his aim against the unwitting gulls along the coast. While not training however, Edmyn was thoroughly embedded within the court, hardly able to keep away from it all. Though admittedly, it was not the diplomacy he was in search of. Edmyn’s reputation as a swashbuckler blossomed when he was still only a young lad, his ability to sing and play the lute serving him extremely well in his endeavors. In a city as busy as White Harbor, the highborn maids came and went as often as the tides, and so Edmyn made sure to test the waters as often as he could. When he turned eighteen, Edmyn returned to Harrenhal after six good years at White Harbor. He would always carry a strong bond with Wyman, and was at least on adequate terms with the rest of House Manderly. He and his brother both returned to Harrenhal around the same time, in 364 AC, and set about re-integrating themselves into life there, and Edmyn quickly resumed his practice of paying no mind to his future responsibilities. Though he and Beric had left Harrenhal as boys, they returned as men. On their twentieth nameday, both of them were knighted by their grandfather. It was ceremonious of course, neither had really done much to properly earn a knighthood, though Edmyn could not help but feel that his brother deserved it far more than he. With their father dead and their grandfather aging, it was the two boys who would be looked to should the levies of Harrenhal ever be required. Though not out of place on top a horse, with a sword in his hand, Edmyn took greater comfort in his bow, and set about forming a company of archers to serve personally under him. Though the Black Shafts number roughly fifty in times of peace, and serve as a small corps and household guard, their numbers swell to three hundred when the levies of Harrenhal are raised. Though he was certainly not wanting to do so, marriage was thrust upon Edmyn, in the form of Bella Blackwood, the daughter of the then-Lord of Raventree Hall, Lucas Blackwood. A follower of the Old Gods, Bella’s transition to Harrenhal was made easier by the presence of the enormous godswood in the castle. The godswood had served Edmyn’s mother well, and though he was a follower of the Seven, Edmyn found great comfort in the woods, particularly after the passing of his mother. Edmyn and Bella managed, though their relationship was not entirely without difficulties. Edmyn’s youthful activities were not quelled, not even by marriage, and his warrior-like wife surely disapproved of his actions. Nevertheless, as he was wont to do, Edmyn acted on his own desires. Eventually though, in 368 AC, he and Bella had a daughter together, whom they named Lysa. Recent Events Upon his return from the events in the capital, Edmyn spoke at some length with his grandfather regarding the future of their house. Together, with his granfather and brother, Beric, it was decided that House Blackfish would be formed.My Noble Name Shortly after returning to Harrenhal, a letter arrived from Riverrun, summoning all Riverlords there to hold council a fortnight hence. With their grandfather serving as the Lord of Harrenhal, it was decided that Edmyn and his brother Beric would accompany Lord Harren to Riverrun.No Time To Wait Upon arriving a week or so later, the members of House Blackfish were greeted at the gates by Lord Tristifer Tully, their cousin.Trouts Of Different Scales At the Council of the Riverlords, Edmyn attended the proceedings along side his grandfather, the Lord of Harrenhal, as a means of better learning the intricacies of rule. The Council agreed to various issues, namely how to death with the looming threat posed by the Ironborn.The Council Of The Riverlords With the Council concluded, Edmyn took his leave from Riverrun,A Trickle From Where The River Runs having been named Regent of Harrenhal by his grandfather, while the Blackfish Lord was to the North attending the Council of Nine.The Roads That Lie Ahead Family * Brynden 'Blackfish' Tully - Edmyn's great-grandfather and Lord of Harrenhal (245 - 3XX). ** Harren Blackfish - Edmyn's grandfather and Lord of Harrenhal (b. 306). *** Roland Tully - Edmyn's father and previous heir to Harrenhal (325 - 356). *** Serra Tully (nee Reed) - Edmyn's mother and wife of Roland (318 - 357). **** Edmyn Blackfish - Heir to Harrenhal (b. 346). ***** Lysa Blackfish - Edmyn's daughter (b. 368). **** Beric Blackfish - Edmyn's twin brother (b. 346). *** Lia Vypren (nee Tully) - Edmyn's aunt and Lady of Vypren Keep (b. 327). *** Cassella Dedding (nee Tully) - Edmyn's aunt and Lady of Deddings Keep (b. 329). *** Hoster Blackfish - Edmyn's uncle and Master-at-Arms of Harrenhal (b. 332). Trivia * Edmyn commands a company of archers called the Black Shafts. In peace time, they serve as a small elite corps and personal guard, numbering only fifty. During war however, their numbers swell to three hundred. * Given his promiscuous ways, Edmyn potentially has a number of bastard children, though none are known to him currently. Songs As a lover and player of music, Edmyn has penned a number of songs in his time. Some of these include: * The Maid of the Mander References Category:House Blackfish Category:Riverlander Category:Westerosi